kiss you
by Ryo black devil
Summary: Acaso soñaba ¿la tierna y encantadora Ryusaki lo estaba besando a él? ¡esto era demasiado irreal, demasiado surrealista!


**Kiss you**

**One-short **

Hoy daban la final de tenis, así que había decidido pasarme toda la tarde viéndolo, pero por culpa de la inoportuna lluvia que caía, habían cancelado el partido. Empecé a mirar otros canales y caí justo en uno donde hacían _esas _cosas, cambié rápidamente, si el viejo hubiera estado aquí me hubiera molestado de por vida.

Afortunadamente para mi el timbre sonó, así que apague el televisor y me dirigí a abrir la puerta. Cuando lo hice me quede de piedra, delante de mi había ni más ni menos que el mismísimo Ángel, una joven hermosa, con el cabello suelto rojo ondulada que caía como una cascada, sus ojos chocolate -caramelo tirando a rubí hipnotizaba, pero después de observarla un rato me di cuanta que era ¡Ryusaki Sakuno! la nieta de mi entrenadora y chica que iba a mi misma clase. Allí si que me quede de piedra aunque a los pocos minutos reaccioné, la deje pasar y sin pensármelo dos veces fui a buscar una toalla para que se secase. La cogí del armario y regrese, ella no se había movido ni de un centímetro de donde la había dejado, eso realmente me extrañó, además que ningún sonrojo adornaba su hermoso rostro. La toalla se la coloqué al rededor de los hombros para que se cubriera, pero al contrario de mi razonamiento ella ni se movió, cosa bastante extraño otra vez, aunque pude oír unas palabras salir de su boca

-Ryoma-kun - me miró -¿están tus padres?

Me sorprendí bastante de aquella simple pregunta, aunque rápidamente negué con la cabeza. Y era verdad, mis padres habían salido esa misma mañana al rededor de las 9, cuando el ni siquiera me había levantado, para ir a visitar unos viejos amigos a las afueras de la ciudad, pero a causa de la tormenta -ya la gran insistencia de sus amigos- habían decidido quedarse a dormir, le habían llamado para informarle de que había comida preparada en el frigorífico. Por otro lado Nanako, su prima, había salido de fiesta con sus amigas de la universidad y seguramente volvería bastante tarde. Así que allí estaba él, solo como un cuco.

No hubo respuesta por parte de ella, solo se mantuvo quieta, con la vista baja, temblando ligeramente y con los labios curvados, eso me inquieto, seguramente había cogido frío. Me acerque unos pasos para ver si tenía fiebre o algo por el estilo, pero para mi total sorpresa se abalanzó sobre mi y me plantó un beso en los labios. Por ende los dos caímos al suelo pero logre hacer un rápido movimiento y ninguno de los dos sufrimos daño alguno.

Acaso soñaba ¿la tierna y encantadora Ryusaki lo estaba besando a él? ¡esto era demasiado irreal, demasiado surrealista!

Comencé a sentir la ropa mojada y al cabo de un rato la piel también, seguramente por causa de que la chica estaba mojada hasta la punta de los pies y que se encontraba encima mío. Pero al contrario de la lógica no sentí frío, sino todo lo contrario, calor.

No se separó de mi ni de un solo segundo, sus labios seguían pegados a los míos, como imanes. Pero como todo ser humano en la tierra tarde o temprano el aire era necesario para poder sobrevivir y seguir con nuestras vidas. Así que se separó de mi, pero no se quitó de encima, no me pareció incomodo, en lo absoluto, me pareció muy cómodo, ella no pesaba nada y tenía un dulce perfume que me relajaba, pero no podíamos quedarnos allí de por vida.

Sentí unas cuantas gotas en mi rostro, y me dije mentalmente que goteras no podían ser, me decidí a mirarla, y allí estaba ella, llorando y mordiéndose el labio inferior, seguramente intentando retener las lágrimas

-Ryoma-kun- volvió a susurrar, aunque su voz se quebraba- Ryoma-kun-repitió -m-me gustas -

Las palabras me cayeron como un balde de agua congelado, ok. Sabía con certeza que si alguien te besaba no te odiaba lógicamente, pero también podía ser una atracción física o un impulso o cualquier cosa ¿no? Eso si, algo no cuadraba, ¿no se supone que cuando le expresas tu amor a alguien estas feliz? Entonces porque lloraba, eso no tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

-Ryoma-kun y-yo se que es mucho pedir pero...- ella respiro unas cuantas veces antes de seguir y yo tragué fuerte, la continuación no me daba buena espina -N-no te vayas otra vez a Estados Unidos, por favor -

¿Quién? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? Nada de esto tenía sentido. La cosa era que, Ryusaki pensaba que él, ósea Ryoma Echizen se marchaba a EE. UU.

Entonces después de un rato de comerme la cabeza por ello, pregunté.

-¿Quien?- puede que se hubiera equivocado

-p-pues tu -supe que mi pregunta no tenía ningún sentido

-¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

Me miró sorprendida pero contestó -p-pues Fuji-sempai ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso era un secreto? p-porque si no es mi...-

-Ryusaki- la interrumpí, ella asintió -te ha mentido -Y es que era verdad, él no se iba a Estado Unidos. No por ahora

-¿C-como? -sus ojos se abrieron como platos como no acabándolo de aceptar.

-yo no me voy a ninguna parte. Fuji-sempai te ha mentido -repetí despacio

La chica pareció reaccionar, los colores se le subieron al rostro y rápidamente se apartó de mi con vergüenza

Esa era la Ryusaki que yo conocía. Me levante del suelo y me sacudí la ropa, entonces le tendí la mano para que se levantara, ella dudo unos segundos pero al final aceptó.

Al estar de pie, lo único que se me paso por la cabeza fue en que sus labios sabían muy bien y sin que yo me lo propusiese la bese.

Aunque al principio no supo responder, pero después cerró los ojos y me abrazó. Mi calor corporal estaba aumentando a niveles peligrosos. Así que decidí alejarme, por eso y por falta de aire

-voy a buscarte ropa seca para que te cambies- y unas escusa para mi de tranquilizarme. Empecé a subir las escaleras pero a medio camino de gire y le dije -made made dane Sakuno -

FIN


End file.
